


沙雕渣攻番外一

by Gouxue555



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gouxue555/pseuds/Gouxue555
Summary: 《沙雕渣攻之老婆再爱我一次》番外一





	沙雕渣攻番外一

《沙雕渣攻之老婆再爱我一次》

番外一：初夜

周刃不是个省油的灯。

这一点其实从他以往升职速度和带队伍的手段就能看出来，可王旻翊觉得有时候还是太低估对方了。

他躺在沙发上，被周刃一边非常霸道地圈在怀里，一边极尽缠绵地亲吻着。客厅当中清晰地响起淫靡的水声，王旻翊脑袋里一团浆糊，实在是不明白，周刃到底是怎么能做到接吻也能搞得这么色情的。

可他更不明白的是，一个月前还愤怒得想一辈子不搭理对方的自己，为什么会变成现在这幅样子。

似乎察觉到他有些轻微跑神，周刃动作娴熟地就着目前的姿势，一伸手探入王旻翊的裤子。

对方的细腰瞬间绷紧。

“唔唔唔……不要。”王旻翊废了好大力才获得口唇上的自由，抗拒着周刃过分地侵犯。

周刃转而去吻他的脖颈，同时相当技巧性地揉捏爱抚对方唯一脂肪稍微多一点的肉臀。

王旻翊两个极少被碰的敏感点被同时刺激，简直瞬间魂不附体了，他简直痛恨自己太过敏感的身体，又对眼前这个侵略性极强的周刃产生些许惧怕。

现在的周刃比起以往让他感到有那么些陌生，这完全来源于对方疯狂无比的追求。那是一种不达目的不罢休的可怕韧性，这个征兆其实在他假身份被拆穿的第一天就表现出来了。

周刃总能用各种手段在他面前把所有自己想说的，想做的都给做了，然后他会通过每一个细节观察他的反应，再进一步主动出击。

王旻翊从那天开始就处在完全被动的境地，一步步被周刃攻陷。从第一次被周刃趁天黑强吻到现在，不过也就一个月。

周刃的动作越来越过分，在王旻翊身上四处点火，王旻翊又舒服又害怕，情不自禁放软了声音，企图在这越来越不对的境地下，用omega的示弱拉回周刃的理智：“周刃，我不太舒服，你放开我好不好……”

周刃闻言果然停下动作，仍带有猎食意味的敏锐眼神紧盯着王旻翊的脸，好像是在辨别他话里的真假。

王旻翊真的架不住这种状态的周刃，他们二十几年的交情，周刃因为严格的家教强大的自律意识，从来对omega都彬彬有礼，不结婚就绝不越雷池一步。但最近这段时间，明显还保有理智的大A天天都上门来对着他亲亲抱抱，接吻舔弄，今天更是过分，几乎已经触碰了王旻翊对于婚前AO接触的底线。

他是真的怕了，从刚开始愤怒抗拒，到被周刃一次次软磨硬泡到开始认怂。被占便宜就占便宜吧，只要不做到最后一步，他就还有退路。

完全把omega想法摸透了的周刃在确认对方没有任何身体上的不适后，嘴角勾起恶劣的弧度：“宝宝，你又骗我，你明知道我担心你的身体，还拿这个吓唬我。”

他声音低沉又沙哑，不难从中听出勃发的情欲和致命的性感。

王旻翊头皮都发麻了，心虚地不敢和对方对视，简直怕一不小心就溺死在对方眼神里，但还是很努力地自救：“……今天到这里吧，我想休息了。”

周刃无声地笑：“不行，宝宝，你今天不乖，我要惩罚你。”

听到这两个字王旻翊瞬间不淡定了，即使知道成功率不高也迅速地尝试逃跑——结果果然没两秒钟就被周刃镇压，还被压得更死。

王旻翊顶着压力和周刃对视：“我们还没有结婚，你不能这样。”

“祖父很期待我们的婚礼，我们可以提前……”

“不不不不，周刃，你不觉得我们两个之间的关系发展得太快了吗？”

周刃笑得越发迷人，眼神里的兽性却是只增不减：“宝宝为什么这么说？你知道吗，对于大A来说，礼貌、克制，都是骗人的，因为不够喜欢，才能保持伪装。可是如果遇到挚爱的人，我们只会想着标记、永远占有，恨不得天天用自己的东西喂饱对方。”

又来了，王旻翊整个人都快被周刃的话里有话给点炸了，对方总爱用这种话挑逗他，他也知道不能上当，但……每次都招架不住！

周刃趁着omega还在害羞就又开始了动作，这次他长驱直入，瞬间把住了对方的命脉所在。

王旻翊身体一僵，简直不敢相信似的彻底呆住了。

周刃怎么能错过这个机会，手掌连带着手指十分灵活地动了起来，王旻翊一声闷哼，腰瞬间完全软了。

omega的呻吟无疑是最好的催化剂，周刃兽欲爆发，虽然克制着不去弄痛对方，手上的动却也不自觉重了一些，整个人顺便俯下身，又开始舔抵啃咬对方的腺体。王旻翊本来就身体十分敏感，被这样刺激，很快爆发出来。

他大脑一片空白，整个人轻喘着，微张的嘴唇像是某种暗示。

周刃眼神暗了下来，几乎只是迟疑了一秒，他便将对方的裤子彻底脱下，手指也顺着臀缝而入，径直找到那张迟早归他所有的小嘴，手指在外沿磨蹭片刻以示预警，而后瞬间进入。

王旻翊在对方手指打转的时候已经察觉到不对，可是身体反应跟不上，被手指侵入的时候才重重痛呼：“好痛！出去！周刃，你出去！”

如果是往常，周刃必然想也不想听他的，今天却仿若未闻，手指还在向内探索。初次容纳异物的小口瑟缩着，有种和主人一样的不知所措，内里却是紧致又微湿，无比勾人的触感。

王旻翊快要疯了，挣扎了两下，无果，他看着周刃着了魔一样的眼神，终于从中确认到一点，周刃这次是铁了心来真的。

“周刃……”他的声音有些轻微的颤抖，慌张无援，只是下意识呼喊最能安抚他的名字。

周刃能感受到他的不安，再度轻轻吻上对方的唇，手指磨动着，在对方发出不耐地声音时，贴在对方耳边耳语：“旻翊，我想要你，给我好不好？”

一股战栗由下而上传至发尖，王旻翊整个人有一瞬的怔忪，他有点想哭，最后闭了闭眼，声音略微沙哑道：“那你轻点。”

周刃在得到许可的瞬间，动作变得急不可耐，他几乎用尽了耐心才能继续细心地为omega拓张。

王旻翊恍惚着感觉下面逐渐顺畅地吞吃着对方的一根手指，直到两根，三根……当手指全部退出，换上一个炙热的物体贴上来时，他下意识低头。就见对方勃发的，足以令他汗毛倒竖的巨大凶器蠢蠢欲动着。

“不……”他一声抗拒没说完，周刃已经一鼓作气插了进去。

亲眼见着自己是怎么被器物撑开进犯的王旻翊头脑有片刻眩晕，如期而至的疼痛却让他下意识用双腿夹紧了周刃的腰。

周刃才插进去一半就被湿热的穴吸得魂都快丢了，王旻翊的动作被他当成无声催促，当即再接再厉，用力直到尽数插入，下体撞上对方弹性十足的臀部。

难以言喻的快感袭遍全身，周刃眼睛隐隐泛红，却不立刻动作，低下头看着对方可怜兮兮被撑大，努力含着他那里的小嘴。占有心上人心理和身体的双重快感令他心间发颤，他终于不再忍耐，轻轻抽出一些，再重重顶入。

王旻翊被动地承受着他的第一次，周刃连续几次浅出重入让他慢慢适应了身体被人打开的感觉。还不等他有更多想法，周刃已经先他一步，完全适应并兴奋于侵犯爱人身体的举动。

他的大A本能突然就爆发了。

王旻翊下一秒被周刃猛地按进沙发，身体被牢牢固定住，唯有腿张开到极致，迎接着Alpha发疯一样的撞击。

足够湿润的小穴不会再像一开始传来疼痛，可也无法吃得消Alpha这样孟浪的对待。

“轻……轻点……啊……”王旻翊的声音被对方快速的动作打得七零八碎，每一声尾调都在轻颤。

周刃简直爱死这种感觉，一边疯狂和王旻翊接吻，一边换着角度，继续冲撞着对方的小穴，直到撞击到某处，王旻翊身体微弹，喉头发出变调的媚吟。他立马发狂地狂攻那一点，王旻翊第一次在完全没被触碰前端的情况下被插射了。

高潮来临的瞬间他眼角湿润地蜷缩身体，小穴剧烈收缩，周刃便也放任自己跟着一倾如注。

两人的初次姿势单一，甚至没有太长时间，可是王旻翊被做得很爽。他眼眶红红的，在被周刃内|射过后好几分钟才逐渐缓过神，Alpha抽出性器将他翻了个身，他还傻傻地反应不过来。

直到被摆出了又一个诱人的姿势，对方再度压下来后，他才觉得不对。

“周刃！”

他的后半句话被一记深重插入给堵了回去。

“宝宝，怎么了？”周刃的第二次明显比第一次游刃有余，一边低喘地提问，一边手开始不老实地爱抚身下爱人的敏感地带。

王旻翊之后再也没办法正常说出来一句话，被周刃翻来覆去地抽插占有，到最后被逼得哭着喊了无数声老公，才筋疲力尽结束第二轮。

他已经不想去纠结王八蛋周刃毫无保护措施射在他身体里的那些东西，倒是周刃后来抱着他去洗澡时，突然来了一句“宝宝，给我生个小宝宝吧”，吓得王旻翊一个激灵。

虽然周刃之后一段时间再没有提过，但是开荤以后每天都逃不过被吃干抹净的王旻翊如实证明了周刃曾经说的，每天都被对方的东西所“喂饱”。

以至于婚礼、发情期都没到来之前被人搞大了肚子，那就是后话了。


End file.
